kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 19
Hideo Shimada (島田 秀雄, Shimada Hideo) is the 19th chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview Shinichi and Hideo talk about why he's attending this school. Hideo says that they're trying to integrate into human society and change their diets. Kana later tells Shinichi about her ability to sense him, to which he says, she needs to stay away from him. Hideo is seen in a crowded area, picking up a young woman, and then proceeds to eat her. Summary Hideo participates in various sports, including a sprint and a soccer game, and proves himself very impressive at them. The other students comment on his amazing ability, while Shinichi knows it's due to Hideo being a parasite who can push his human body to the limit. Away from the others, Hideo tells Shinichi that he enjoys sports because it makes his control better. Shinichi remains suspicious, expecting Hideo to plan to kill him later, which Hideo denies. He then states that Ryoko Tamiya has changed her name and told him about Shinichi, then says that he hasn't killed any humans at all recently because he's seeing if he can live on the same diet as humans. Migi announces that what Hideo said is interesting, but hard to believe. He then tells Shinichi to leave because he's becoming sleepy and doesn't want Hideo to know of their weakness. Later in the halls Satomi notices Shinichi and approaches him, deciding that since Shinichi cared for the puppy anyway he couldn't have been as cold as she thought. Meanwhile, Shinichi thinks about Hideo's claims, Ryoko's involvement and his mother's death. An expression of rage comes over his face and he turns towards Satomi, inadvertently scaring her off again. Kana contemplates her ability and calls it psychic power, wondering it is a manifestation of the romantic red string of fate tying her and Shinichi together. She dismisses the thought, saying she's not the type, but goes out to try to find him anway. She senses what she believes to be him and slaps Hideo on the back in greeting, then apologizes and says she mistook him for Shinichi. Interested, Hideo asks what she means as he and Shinichi barely resemble each other in appearance. Shinichi hears Kana yelling as Hideo drags her off to talk in private, and runs in to interrupt. Kana manages to escape Hideo's grip to hide behind Shinichi, who declares that he knew he couldn't trust Hideo and threatens to kill him if anything happens to the people around him. Hideo backs off, not wanting a fight, and muses that Migi's signal seemed strangely weak. Satomi walks by, and upon spotting her Kana grabs Shinichi's arm and tries to convince him to escort her to the subway station, causing Satomi to leave once again to Shinichi's frustration. Kana then discusses with Shinichi her power, revealing that she had mistaken Hideo due to it, and Shinichi struggles to convince her to stay away from those she senses because they're dangerous, himself included. Kana laughs at him for it. Far away, Hideo is attempting to hunt. He changes his face to resemble a model on a nearby poster and lounges in wait, shooing away an approaching woman due to smelling her cigarette habits. He soon finds a young woman wandering alone and tells her he can show her around if she's lost. He then brings her to a deserted area and kills and eats her. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 3